


Klance fic number 380005 in the pile of confessions

by Cheers_in_the_cabin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Basic voltron fic, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon Universe, Gay Keith (Voltron), Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), klance, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheers_in_the_cabin/pseuds/Cheers_in_the_cabin
Summary: Keith has returned after two years on a space whale, but an older Keith is a really hot Keith and Lance does not know how to handle it.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Klance fic number 380005 in the pile of confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I honestly only wrote it because I'm procrastinating preparing for my exam, so here you go:/

Lance definitely had missed Keith, not to say that he had cried when Keith left team Voltron, but it was nice to have him back again. He had missed his brooding, his laugh, his smile, his ability to make Lance feel better about himself and okay maybe he did cry a little when Keith left. 

So one would think that Lance would try and catch up with him, see how he had been for the last two years he had been stranded on a space whale with his mom and Kosmo. Maybe they hadn’t always been the best of friends, but during their time in space, they had really grown on each other and became friends, so it wasn’t like it would be weird for Lance to talk to him about these things. 

Well the problem wasn’t the fact that they weren’t close, quite the opposite of that really, but the fact that Keith was really really really hot. Like he was cute and such before he left, Lance would have to be blind to not notice that, but now after two years it was rather ridiculous how hot he had become. Two years on a space whale and suddenly he was taller, his shoulders were brooder, his muscles were more defined and his once upon a time mullet, had grown too long to be classified as a mullet anymore. The once socially awkward boy had grown into a much more confident man, and Lance simply couldn’t handle it. 

When Keith first had stepped out of the Altean pod and Lance had jokingly ask if he were “Keith’s older, more grizzled brother”, it was mostly just to hide the bi-crisis Lance had when he saw him. And now said bi-crisis was still going…as in every time Keith entered the same room as Lance, Lance couldn't stop starring, and would blush in case Keith decided to look at him. He did have a crush on Keith back at the Garrison, and maybe also from before he decided to join the Blade of Marmora, but it was never this intense. 

It was getting so bad, that Lance actively tried to avoid Keith whenever he could. That included lots of excuses of forgotten activities he suddenly had to attend to, very interesting conversations which prevented him from talking and looking at Keith, and if all else failed: just fucking bailing out of there without looking back. 

Keith of course did notice, but instead of just asking Lance what the hell was wrong, first he tried to console in Shiro, who wasn't much help. Something along the lines of “it's just Lance being dramatic, it will pass” which it did not, thank you very much Shiro! So he then tried his luck with Hunk and Pidge, who he found in the kitchen. Hunk mixing something together that looked like cookies but blue, with Pidge sitting on the table with a tablet in her hands. 

“Hey guys”, he said to announce his presence, and they both smiled back at him.  
“Hey man, what’s up? You look a little lost” Hunk answered whilst batting Pidge’s hand away from the cookie batter.  
“Yeah, I kinda am, it’s about Lance?”  
This made them both look at each other knowingly, before quickly resuming to what they had been during. “Mmh what about him?” asked Hunk, voice rising an octave or two, “something wrong?”.  
“No no no, err well maybe idk, he’s been acting kinda strange lately”  
“Strange how?”  
“I feel like he has been ignoring me since I got back. Do you know if he’s mad at me, like did he tell you guys anything?”  
They both gave each other that knowingly look again, before Pidge decided to answer him.  
“He doesn’t hate you Keith don’t worry about it; Lance is just being dramatic.”  
“Yeah Shiro said that as well, but I just don’t get what he’s being dramatic about. I mean you said he isn’t mad at me, even though he runs and hide every time I walk into the same room as him, when I talk to him he doesn’t answer and won’t look me in the eyes, so what’s going on!?? You must know something you two are his best friends.” Keith was starting to get annoyed, why would they hide it from him?  
For the third time the two tech geniusess looked at each other, but this time Keith had had enough, and he slammed his hand down between them and hissing: “What. Is. Going. On?”

“By that weird Altean god Coran believes in, we will tell you, just don’t fucking attack us,” a startled Pidge said, putting her tablet aside. Hunk eyed him nervously, before half talking half whispering to Pidge: “We will?!”  
“Yes we will”  
“But we promised La-“  
“I don’t care, he has had his change and I would rather have a Lance ignore me for a couple of days-“  
“You mean months”  
“Months, sorry, than I would have Keith try and shake it out of us with his knife”  
“I wouldn’t use my knife on you” Keith then protested, even though he technically was holding it in his hand. Pidge did not look impressed: “Sshhh Keith I’m trying to convince Hunk here.”  
“Oh sorry, um yeah I will totally use it to get answers” and as to try and demonstrate, he started to edge it closer to Hunk’s leg. 

“Fine, but then you have to promise to be nice about it around Lance” Hunk said and gave his best impression of someone trying to look intimidating (it wasn’t very good) whilst looking at Keith, but Keith promised anyway.  
“Okay sooo, you know how Lance was obsessed with upholding your so-called rivalry the first couple of months after we got here?”  
“Yeah, what about it? Oh god is he going to start doing that again?”  
“No it’s not that, more like he used it to cover up his real feelings for you and now that you’re both past that and you are back looking like a fine ass snack™ he doesn’t know how to act around you.”  
“So what you are saying is that he’s…intimidated by me because I’m taller than him??”  
This caused them both to break into a hysterical laughter, Pidge almost rolled of the table and Hunk had to set down his bowl of batter to hold his stomach.  
“You could say that,” Pidge managed to get out trying hold back more laughter. Hunk smiled at him and tried to explain it again: “It is more like he has a big fat crush on you man and now that you have grown and matured, he doesn’t know how to be around you.”  
“Lance likes me??!”  
“Yes and he has been very oblivious about it, but I guess you’re both kinda dumb when it comes to this.”

Keith didn’t hear the last part he was already too busy looking for Lance. Three words repeating themselves in his mind: Lance likes me, Lance likes me, Lance likes me, Lance likes- turning the corner he collided with something. He almost decided to just keep running and then he could apologies later, but there on the floor in front of him was Lance looking rather grumpy.

“Why are you running and not looking where you are going, that seriously hurt man” Lance complained, not fully realizing that it was Keith he had had a collision with, before he looked up and turned red.  
“I mean uuuhh sorry Keith you probably had a reason, don’t mind me I’m will be going now to do something very important”, Lance stammered before quickly standing up and attempting to pass him. But Keith was faster and grabbed his wrist, holding him in place, which somehow made Lance go even redder.  
“Lance, I need to talk to you”  
“And I would just love- I mean like to do that, but maybe not now, cause I uh I have to go somewhere else”  
“Yeah and that’s what I want to talk to you about”  
'How is he going to talk to me about something I’m going to do that I just made up', Lance thought to himself, whilst trying to not look at his very attractive crush who was holding his wrist. 'We are practically holding hands' a little voice in Lance squealed before he could stop it.  
“Lance hello did you hear what I just said?”  
“Uuuuh yes totally, but for the sake drama let’s say no so you can repeat it” This caused Keith’s eyebrows to rise a little, before he smirked? Since when did Keith smirk at him and why did it have to look so good.  
“Okay cool so you heard me that’s great, does this mean I can call you my boyfriend now, you weren’t exactly clear on that?”

Boyfriend? What did Keith mean boyfriend??? Keith calling Lance his boyfriend as in they would be boyfriends??? A couple??? Keith liked Lance back???  
“I will take you lack of an answer as a yes. See you after some training then babe”, Keith said, giving Lance’s cheek a kiss and turning towards the training room, walking away. He got about 20 feet before an almost scream was heard behind him:  
“WAIT KEITH COME BACK”  
Lance then came running down the hallway, the momentum of his speed almost making him collide with Keith again.  
“Whoa whoa whoa, you can’t just drop a bomb like that on me and then just walk away. You like me as in you want to be my boyfriend???”  
Keith looking amused answered: “Yeah I just told you, are you saying that you don’t like me or did you just not listen to me?”  
“What no I mean you hair is kinda dumb, but I guess I kinda like you when you aren’t being all moody and stuff”  
Keith just raised his left eyebrow starring Lance down.  
“Are you sure?”  
“….Okay so maybe your hair is kinda pretty, you honestly look really good, and I might have missed you a lot when you left us, cause you’re really funny and a good pilot and to talk to, so maybe I might be a little in love with you and now you are all tall and hot and I don’t know how you could ever like me, this might just be a dream, I’m probably just dream-“

And then he was cut off by a pair of lips, Keith’s lips to be exact, kissing him. They moved slowly against his and it felt amazing and just right. They were a little chapped, but they were warm and tasted good. So when Lance could feel him starting to draw back, he quickly followed his lips and grabbed Keith’s soft hair to keep him there. This caused Keith to slide his hands around Lance’s waist, pressing his body as close as possible to Lance’s. Keith didn’t know how long they stayed that way before they were startled by a cough.

“So it looks like it worked out great” a grinning Pidge said, standing with a tablet in hand, clearly taking pictures.  
“Wait you knew Keith would confess to me” asked Lance confused.  
“Of course, we practically told him to”  
“You did?? And how did you know that I was going to say yes?”  
“Lance everyone here knows you have been crushing on Keith for forever sooo we just told him about your ginormous crush on him”  
“Not everyone knows”  
“Yes they do, except Keith before we told him”

Lance opened his mouth to say more but was stopped by a kiss from Keith, which had him forgetting what he was going to say.  
“If I knew that all it took to shut Lance up was a kiss, I would have done it myself years ago” Pidge laughed before turning around, leaving the two lovebirds to themselves, in favor of showing the pictures of them to Hunk.


End file.
